


Brandy Champarelle

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Coctail ficlet, Father and Son, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe makes a good drink for Henry after he gets a scare of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Champarelle

Brandy Champarelle  
By PattRose  
Summary: Abe makes a good drink for Henry after he gets a scare of his life. 

 

Someone had almost turned Henry in for being not who he was. That same someone actually turned it into something good. But it could have easily gone the other way. Henry was almost found out and that just wouldn’t do. Abe wondered if it wasn’t already time to move on to the next place. 

When Henry walked in that night, Abe had a delicious dinner made and had made him a wonderful cocktail. Abe just wanted Henry to relax for a change.

“It smells good in here, Abe.”

“I made stuffed cabbage rolls. I know they are one of your favorites. Wash up and sit down, it’s ready to go,” Abe ordered. 

Henry followed Abe’s orders and then sat down for dinner. In front of his plate was a cocktail. Henry didn’t even ask Abe what it was. He just picked it up and took a sip. Of course, it was delicious, as they always were. Abe had a way of making the perfect drinks, especially after a hard day. 

After three sips, Henry finally asked, “What is this? You have to tell me the ingredients.”

“It’s called Brandy Champarelle and I knew you would love it. It has ¾ ounces of triple sec, ¾ ounces of cognac, ½ ounce of anisette and ½ ounce of Green Chartreuse. I took all of those ingredients, shook them up with ice, strained it and poured into a cordial glass. It’s delicious, isn’t it?”

“It’s just wonderful. Thank you, Abe. My day was dreadful and very tense. So, this will help me relax and sleep tonight. You are the best son, any father could ever hope to have.”

“Thank you,” Abe almost whispered. Abe actually enjoyed when Henry got sappy sometimes. It reminded Abe of the good old days with his mom and dad spending time with him and telling him how much they loved him. 

It was almost like Henry knew what Abe was thinking. “I love you, Abraham.”

“I love you, too, Dad.” 

The end


End file.
